Vampire Knight
by Dicksforlyfe
Summary: Read to find out lol


Beginning isn't too well written but it gets better I promise! This was MEANT to be a joke so don't take it seriously. ( the 4 of my friends who wrote this have decided to discontinue sorry )

Enjoy!

Kaname was looking out of the classroom at the silver haired boy peacefully sleeping under a tree. Kaname looked at Zero who started stirring in his sleep, he then stopped moving in a position that showed off his tattoo that was on his neck. Kaname looked at the pale skin with red eyes, he closed his eyes and excused himself from class.

The night class just stared at the retreating figure.

Zero on the other hand woke up and dazedly started walking to the barn, so he could sleep next to White Lily. He almost got there until a figure slammed him to the ground. The ex-human was now on high alert trying to get his attacker off of him, zero opened his eyes and looked at the man on top of him and immediately recognized him-"KURAN?!" , Zero said with surprise "Get off me!" , "Hn, why should I." Kaname said pinning Zeros hands above his head using his vampire strength. Kaname leaned and nipped at Zeros neck, and ears. Zeros face became beat red, that is until Kaname licked his neck, Zeros face was stricken with fear- he had felt this before and didn't want to be bitten by a pure blood again.

"Zero where are you?!" Yuki yelled. Kaname perked up, he picked up Zero bridle style and vanished into his room. Zero was horrified and couldn't seem to get himself to run or even move his body- once realization hit him he tried to make a run for it, but Kaname being faster, and stronger caught Zero and chained his hands above his head "Kyyaa Kaname must have been planning this?!" Zero thought in his mind as he tried to separate his hands and pull away but couldn't. He was totally vulnerable to the shitty pure blood. Kaname then resumed where they left off.

He started licking Zeros neck and bit down on him, his blood started to seep down his shirt, he squirmed as the pain was the only thing on his mind. Ahh~

Yuki decided to check if Zero was in Kanames room so she walked over and finally was in front of his door. She checked to see if it was locked and to her luck it wasn't, "Hey Kana-She looked at the scene in front of her.

Zero turned his head and saw Yuki with wide eyes as she watched the two "Yu-Yuki" zero was horrified while Kaname didn't seem to care "Let me join you Bakas!" Kaname and Zero looked at a Yuki surprised and said "sure" at the same time. Yuki ran over to the two and started to strip her clothes. She shyly said that she had a surprise for the two and started to pull down her Black panties to reveal her huge DONGER, Kaname gasped, he couldn't believe his sister had one- Especially one that size! Yuki got on the bed and moved over to Zero and started to jerk it over his face, she winked at Kaname and stuck her tongue out to make a KAWAII face at her brother. Kaname glared at his sister and grabbed a collar that had sparkles on it, it also said "Cumslut" it was perfect for Zero he thought and put it on him. Once Kaname was done he put handcuffs on Zero an attached it to the bed. Yuki and Kaname looked at Zero cuffed to the headboard and smiled at eachother "no homo?" Said Yuki, "No homo" was Kanames response.

When Zero tried to get up the chains wouldn't let him "Kuran what is this?" Zero asked with a hint of fear

"Hn, just something I can have fun with" Kaname said smoothly, he pulled the chain that was attached to the collar, which pulled Zero up, "Call me Kaname" he seductivily said in Zeros ear "Try saying it."

"Ka-Kaname" Zero said blushing trying to cover his face. "Hm. Don't be bashful" Kaname said "s-shut up" Zero turned his head away "don't try to hide your beautiful face" Kaname said pulling the chain while his other hand went to prepare Zeros bottom. Yuki started to get impatient as she was being ignored.

Kaname pushed two fingers in Zero. Zero arched his back while gasping "Ka-Kaname it-it hurts" Zero said tearing up "take it out!" Zero gasped

"It'll get better just relax" Kaname

Said pushing in another finger "Hya! That's not making it better" zero growled " And who is going to oppose me. You? I don't think so" Kaname said doing scissor motions stretching his ass. Kaname also pulled the chain on the collar and started kissing Along Zeros jawline.

"Fuck you Kan-Kaname" Zero corrected "hm are you ready?" Kaname questioned

"Does it look like I'm ready?!", "To me it does" Kaname replied getting live. "Hya~!" Zero screamed out as he felt something enter inside of him. The new feeling was unusual to Zero, he squirmed around and his eyes started to tear up.

"IT *gasp,pants* hurts *pant*" Zero said "It will get better." Kaname said pushing in little by little "We're almost there just a little longer" said Kaname, staring down at the man beneath him then looked at a pissed off Yuki who was blushing like mad. Zero gasped with pleasure when Kaname put his dick all the way in "AHH, Kaname haRdEr!" Yuki watched annoyed as Her brother FUCKED zero right in front of her, she got closer and caressed Zeros head and started to lick his ear, biting it once in awhile. Then Yuki told them both "What about me boys?" She was posing against the wall all naked "I want to have some fu guys don't want to play with my girls?" She started to play with her small breasts. Zero and Kaname opened in their mouth an blushed, they got closer. Kaname went behind her and Zero stopped face to face with her weewee. Kaname started to fondle her breasts and played with her nipples, the white haired boy was on all fours as he started to suck on her overly sized weewee.

Her donger was too much for him and couldn't get it all in his mouth, he sucked all the areas that he could get around-Yuki couldn't take it. She wanted to feel Zeros hot MOIST mouth surrounding her weewee. Kaname started to lick her neck and play with her hair. Yuki had grabbed Zeros hair and roughly smashed his face closer to her lower stomach causing him to gag on her shlonger. Zero gasped and tried to get away but he couldn't with Yuki face fucking him. Kaname was giving Yuki a hickie which made Yuki moan out "KYYYAAAA!" Her voice had turned on Kaname more then he already was, he Gently pushed Yuki on her stomach while Zero backed away to watch Kaname put his big one inside of her, Kaname started off slow but then out of no where he thrusted faster into her, "On-Ahh" Kaname said, "I-I'm gonna" he said with a seductive, hot, and breathless moan. Yuki moaned at as her brother released his unborn white babys into her, she motioned Zero to come over and the two started to have a steamy make out session. Zero started to jerk Yuki and Kanames dongers off. They were now fully hard and looking at Zero with lust filled in their eyes as they watched the boys beautiful face. Once Zero stopped; Kaname and Yuki were unsatisfied, Yuki looked at Her brother and the two smirked , Zero looked at the two with a questioning face, until Kaname picked up Zero and put him on top of himself, Kaname held Zero by his muffin top and positioned him over his weewee. He pulled Zero down onto his hot throbbing princess part, Zero cried out as he felt Kaname enter inside of him, Yuki climbed on top of Zero and RAMMED into her brother without a warning. Kaname gasped from the pain and tightened his hold around Zeros hips, leaving bruises. The three were all sweaty and covered in their white baby juice. Yuki FUCKED her brother raw not caring if it hurt. Soon the three were screaming out as they all released steamy cum, Yuki was blushing and pulled out of Kaname to relax, "clean up all this cum you dirty girl" said Yuki who just layed down and watched Zero lick the place the best he could, once Zero was done him and Kaname layed down next to her, Kaname never pulled out of Zero and leaned closer to him and whispered "Have my baby's" Zeros eyes widened and he tried to ignore Kaname for the rest of the night. The three laughed and ended up cuddling in the not so clean bed.

\- the end, bitch


End file.
